


Almost Midnight

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [79]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Lucky for them, James' instincts are still as sharp as ever.





	Almost Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 29 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'midnight' and 'snowman' at adventdrabbles.

"It's almost midnight. Shift change."

"Lucky me."

"The next agent should be there any moment."

"Can I shoot this snowman? Just so I accomplished something today?"

"I know that sitting around in a room, looking through a window, isn't your usual mission, but please, do not startle our target by doing something so reckless."

"It's been taunting me all day."

"What? No, James, it hasn't. It's just a snowman that some local kids put together. It isn't... It's just snow."

"Q."

"No."

"Are we sure kids put it together?"

"What're you thinking?"

"We have CCTV for this street, right?"

"Shit. Hold on."

"Foot steps behind me. You said the shift change was coming?"

"..."

"Q?"

"Get out of there. Now."

_Later_

"Snowman. Honestly."

"Never take anything for granted."

"So I've learned. What gave it away, though?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, at least we got it sorted. M's spitting over how much destruction you caused, but I've put together a packet that shows this is actually quite minimal compared to your usual."

"I feel disappointed in myself."

"That is not meant to encourage you to do anything else. It isn't a goal."

"Q, you wound me."

"I'll give you a better goal."

"I'm all ears."

"Get to the plane on time and land with no trouble on the way and I'll give you a New Year's kiss early."

"Just a kiss?"

"If you behave, you'll find out exactly what it means."

"If I must."

"Only if you want a reward for meeting this goal."

"On my way with my best behaviour."

"There we go. Q out."


End file.
